15 Points from Gryffindor
by rubbishbin
Summary: When Harry and James switch times due to a potion gone wrong at first they are pleased but then they start to miss home. Harry goes to Dumbledor who tries to help. James starts to have fun and dosn't want to trade back. Rating PG LJ GH GJ
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a piece of moldy bread.  
  
Flames are welcome I will use them to toast my bread and make   
  
a yummy meal.  
  
15 Points from Gryffindor  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
It was awful ever since Sirius' death 2 years ago Harry felt like a shell of himself.  
  
And then Percy...Ron was still out of school. More deaths. Friends, family.... Every week   
  
or so someone would get the dreaded letter from the Ministry.  
  
Harry felt for them all. But Harry had another worry. Last year Coriander Trelawny   
  
(Sibyl Trelawny's sister) had had a vision. Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived" would   
  
have to defeat The Dark Lord in his 7th year. Which had started 3 weeks ago.  
  
So all and all: Harry was feeling sad,angry and depressed. What he needed was a loooong   
  
vacation...  
  
James' P.O.V.  
  
James had a problem everyone was way too suspicious of him and Padfoot, Hell they were   
  
even suspicious of Moony, like he would ever prank anyone without his, Prongs the   
  
Magnificent and Padfoot's help .  
  
  
  
No one would accept a crisp from any of the Marauders not even Wormtail who  
  
had started acting strangely since last year and hadn't been participating in all of their   
  
various pranks and jokes.  
  
  
  
The Teachers never turned a hair when they acted up in class. James didn't know how   
  
people like Lily (mmmmmmmmnnnnnnn) could stand it. Personally he couldn't wait to   
  
get out of this boring place... He just had to take his N.E.W.T.'s...   
  
Hell he would leave now but Moony had convinced him to stay.   
  
James didn't know why he should stay, he was probably going to fail anyway. Between   
  
being Quidditch Captain and having Head boy duties he   
  
didn't have much time to study.  
  
What he need was a loooong vacation.......  
  
A/N Thanks for reading. Love it? Hate it?  
  
Please tell me so I can improve my writing.  
  
Alleyne 


	2. Counter Clockwise!

Disclaimer : Do I have to do this again?  
  
Wow a review and another one, thank you guys so much !  
  
Especially  
  
Drifena my first reviewer  
  
LittleEar  
  
HarryGryffin Girl  
  
Ms.Witch  
  
and every one else   
  
And the story:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 Points from Gryffindor  
  
Counter clockwise!  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
The 7th years who took advanced potions (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco   
  
Malfoy, Blaise Zambinie, Tarry Boot and Neville Longbottem) where in the Potions   
  
lab.* It was there 3rd lesson this term and they were making a most difficult potion: the   
  
Turner Potion which is used to make Time Turners able to "Turn Time".  
  
Harry was partnered with Neville who, though he had gotten better at potions, was   
  
having an extremely hard time with this one.   
  
"No" Harry whispered to Neville who had added the crushed Vellie leaves before   
  
the rancid Crup liver**.   
  
"Ooops! I didn't mean to...."  
  
" Oh well now stir it 47 times counter clockwise"   
  
whispered Harry .  
  
"1, 2, 3..." began Neville.   
  
  
  
Professor Snape came up to them "Whispering instructions to Longbottom - 15   
  
points from Gryffindor"  
  
"WHAT" yelled Neville but he never finished. Just then the potion they had been   
  
working on exploded with a great POP. When the smoke cleared every one was fine   
  
except...   
  
"Harry! What happened to your eyes?" asked Neville.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
James P.O.V.  
  
"Prongs did you forget the rancid crup liver?" asked Remus Lupin a.k.a. Moony.   
  
The Marauders minus Wormtail and Sirius (so just Prongs and Moony) were in advanced   
  
potions. The only other students were Severus Snape, a greasy git from Slytherin, and   
  
Lily Evans, the real reason James was taking this class.   
  
  
  
"What" asked James   
  
"Nevermind let's just hope you didn't" muttered Moony "now stir it 47 times   
  
counter clockwise.  
  
  
  
"All right" said James as he started stirring it clockwise. Lily had just shifted in   
  
her seat and he could almost see her knickers.   
  
"I said counter... Remus never finished for the potion they had been working on   
  
exploded in his friend Prong's face. For a minute no one could see through the thick   
  
mist then... "Prongs what happened to your eyes?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Duh  
  
** I know Crups have no time travel abilities but it sounded right  
  
A/N: Review Review Review 


End file.
